


ART: Take my hand and I might reach you

by NaKiRo_O



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Format: A3, Tattoos, his Tattoo will be the death of me, why is he so beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaKiRo_O/pseuds/NaKiRo_O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I'm bad at writing, here my second Fanart of Roman Reigns.<br/>Drawing this picture I realized how much I hate hands, tattoos and perspectives... But damn I sure love them at the same time!<br/>And is there an end to his beauty? I don't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Take my hand and I might reach you

**Author's Note:**

> Get lost and enjoy!


End file.
